Question: Apply the distributive property to create an equivalent expression. $6(a + 2b +3c) =$
Solution: Let's distribute the $6$ to each of the terms inside of the parentheses. $\phantom{=}{6}(a +2b+ 3c)$ $={6}(a)+{6}(2b)+{6}(3c)$ $=6a+12b+18c$